


Why? (A Haikyuu!! Poem)

by Freakazoid101701



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoid101701/pseuds/Freakazoid101701
Summary: Tsukishima has a girlfriend and yamaguchi is sad about the fact that he left him all alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could be continued I will put some reminders in the notes at the bottom.

Why?  
Why did he leave me?  
Why would he stick around anyway?  
It's not like I'm worth anything.  
Tsukki I thought you were my best friend.  
But you leave me here instead.  
And yet I wait for you to come back, just so you could tell me, "Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
And for me to reply, " Sorry, Tsukki."  
Like we used to.  
But in the end you left me you left me for HER!  
Some girl you met in homeroom.  
And yet you never thought to tell me before you got swept away like she was the broom and you were the dirt.  
But for me to figure it out on my own.  
Hurts the most.  
Though it wasn't hard to figure out.  
After all you wouldn't hang out with me anymore.  
Not a text.  
Not a Phone call.  
Not even a glance.  
AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT.  
I sat in our spot at lunch.  
You didn't show.  
Now I sit here writing my feelings.  
In some SHITTY notebook.  
In the form of some SHITTY poem.  
Just like my life has been without you.  
Maybe it was just pity when we became best friends.  
Hope your new life with your "girlfriend" is great.  
I won't be there for you.  
Like you weren't there for me.  
Why?  
Why did you leave me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey me again if you want me to do some chapters on the poem kind of thing that I typed up (but BEWARE the other chapters would be like an actual story) feel free to comment. Reviews are great too!!! Love y'all and thanks for the kudos!!! <3


End file.
